My Curse
by Ghostkun07
Summary: Even in death, she will not leave him be. She has one final request and it will not be refused.
1. Chapter 1

My Curse

Crona tossed and turned in his sleep. The moon and its devilish grin peered from above through his window.

"Lady Medusa," he mumbled in his sleep.

A familiar voice spoke to him. "Crona, I have need of you. I have one final task for you to complete."

"W-What is it?"

"Kill Maka Albarn and avenge me!" she hissed.

"I-I can't do that. Maka is my friend," he protested.

"And I am your mother! Be a good child and do as I say."

The shadowy figure of his deceased mother transformed into a snake and began to constrict Crona's body. Crona screamed in fear as he awakened from his nightmare. Sweat was running down his face. He nervously glanced around the room peering into the shadows as if he expected his mother to appear out of the darkness at any moment. He sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream," he said to calm himself down. He attempted to go back to sleep, but the nightmare haunted him and he was unable to do so.

The next morning in class, Crona felt terrible. He must have also looked terrible because Maka asked him if everything was okay. He did his best to smile and reassure her. Try as he might, he just could not get his mother's request out of his head. As soon as class ended, he left the classroom as quickly as possible and made a run for the bathroom. He set his books he was carrying on the bathroom sink and glanced into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a faint shade of black under his eyes. Suddenly, the mirror began to ripple as if it were water. He blinked several times and wondered if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. It was not so. The familiar face appeared to him in the mirror. She grinned with her serpent-like smile.

"So, little Crona, what's it going to be? Are you going to do what your poor old mother has asked of you?"

"No…I won't do it. Maka is my friend now and I won't hurt her."

Medusa gave him a look of disgust. A look he was all too familiar with. "Poor pathetic little Crona. You know she doesn't care for you. She simply feels sorry for you."

"T-That's not true," Crona weakly protested.

"I know you don't actually believe that. I am your mother after all. Who would know you better than your own mother?"

Crona fell silent and averted his eyes away from the mirror. Medusa grinned.

He pondered this for a moment.

"I will ask you one more time. Will you do what I have asked of you?"

Crona looked into the mirror and considered the question. Before he could answer, Soul walked into the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to?"

Crona shook nervously. "Um, no one, I was just talking to myself."

Soul looked into Crona's bloodshot eyes. "You don't look so good. Maybe, you should see the nurse."

"Er, yeah…I will," he said. "See you later." He gathered his books and hastily left the bathroom. He moved as fast as he could down the hallways, hoping to avoid any further interaction with his friends. He sighed with relief when he finally made it to his apartment. He opened the door and quickly closed all the shades. He made his way into his room and hopped into bed. Slowly, he crawled into the corner and curled up in a fetal position, hugging a pillow.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The darkness surrounded Crona. The air felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. Crona crumpled to the floor in defeat. His eyes gazed up from the floor to the shadowy figure standing in front of him. The dark figure spoke in a familiar voice.

"Crona, you are worthless!"

Tears began to stream down Crona's eyes. "Please…don't make me do this!"

"I gave you many chances to accept the request of your own free will, but you refused them. Now I will force you to carry out my request."

A shadowy serpent emerged from the figure and made its way toward Crona. He tried to move away, but he could not. His body was paralyzed. The serpent slowly made its way up Crona's legs and began to coil itself around his body. It began to squeeze his body until he could no longer breathe.

Just as he started to lose consciousness, he heard a pounding through the darkness. It became louder and louder until he slowly began to awaken from his nightmare.

Suddenly, Ragnarok began pounding his head with his tiny fists. "Hey! Crona! There is someone at the door. Are you going to get that?"

"Ow, cut it out," Crona replied as he quickly hopped out of bed to answer the door. He fumbled for the door knob and quickly opened it to find Maka standing there.

"Good morning Crona. Sorry if I woke you up. Soul told me you weren't looking too good yesterday, so I thought I would come and check in on you."

Crona gave a weak smile. "O-Oh…That was thoughtful of you." He hesitated for a moment and then asked if she would like to come in. She accepted his offer.

"You can have a seat over there," he said, pointing to the couch. "I will make some tea if you'd like."

"That would be great," Maka replied.

Crona made his way into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Upon finishing the tea, he promptly returned to the living room. He gently placed the cup of tea in front of Maka and held on to his own cup.

Maka thanked him and took a drink. "So, are you feeling okay Crona?"

He paused to consider the question for a moment and then decided to lie. "I am fine," he said, giving Maka a fake smile. He brought his cup to his mouth and took a sip.

Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back. "Crona, you were crying like a baby in your sleep. You kept me up all night."

Maka looked disappointed. "You are my friend Crona. You can talk to me about anything."

Crona looked away from Maka's eyes in shame. They were both silent for a moment.

"Did I mention that he also wet the bed last night?" Ragnarok asked, breaking the silence.

Crona blushed and looked down at his lap as if to verify whether it was true or not.

"Ha, fooled you!" Ragnarok snickered.

"That's not funny Ragnarok!" Crona complained.

Maka laughed. Crona's face began to turn red in embarrassment.

"So, what are you having nightmares about Crona?"

He hesitated for a moment and then said, "My mother."

"Lady Medusa?" She asked with a serious expression on her face. Maka hated Lady Medusa with a passion for the way she had treated Crona.

"Yes. She wants me to do something for her."

Maka raised one of her eyebrows. "What is it she wants you to do?"

Crona averted his eyes away from Crona as he spoke. "She wants me to…" He stopped and he began to squeeze his left arm with his right.

"Wants you to do what?" She asked.

"S-S-She wants me to kill you!" he shouted as tears began to build up in his eyes. Maka sat there in disbelief. Even in death, it seems she would not leave him be. She began to feel extremely angry.

Maka stood up and walked over to Crona who was softly sobbing. She gently embraced him in her arms.

"It's okay Crona. She is gone. She can't hurt you anymore." However, as she said that, she could not help but shake the feeling that Lady Medusa might indeed still be out there somewhere.


End file.
